Survivor: Arctic - Winner Takes All
Survivor: Arctic - Winner Takes All is the 6th Season of Bingo21's Survivor Series. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' * 'Because Sergeant played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 2 votes cast against him did not count. The Game 'Episode #1 - "If you do not construct a shelter you will die out here!" The season began with 18 new players. After arriving at the frozen Siberian wilderness (which would be their home for the next 33 Days), they were immediately split into two tribes of nine which were named after indigenous groups: Chukchi, the blue tribe and Yukaghir the red tribe. Before the immunity challenge one of the biggest twists of in the history of bingo's survivor was revealed to the contestants. Instead of the losing tribe voting at tribal council, the winning tribe would get to vote to send somebody from the losing tribe home and as such immunity was more important than ever before. It was also revealed that before each tribal council a tribe leader would be selected via a poll and they would be immune from the vote. At the first challenge, the imagination and craftsmanship of each tribe was put to the test with both tribes being asked to design a shelter. Both Chukchi and Yukaghir struggled in the task with both camps failing to send me a blog describing their shelter. Hippydude however had posted a link to a blog at Chukchi camp http://www.tengaged.com/blog/hippydude126/1802679/plz-plus-shelter and this was enough to seal victory in the first challenge. At tribal council Chukchi voted out one of Yukaghir's most active members Mhens in a tight 3-2-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode #2 - "SPARE ME!"' The second challenge was aimed to increase the participation of the contestants with most players previously trying to seem inactive to avoid being voted out. At the challenge the first tribe to get 8 tribemates to post their tribe name would win immunity. The challenge was neck and neck with both tribes level at 5 posts a piece half way through the challenge. In the end Chukchi were able to streak ahead and win the challenge 8-5 sending Yukaghir to their second straight tribal council. At tribal players were once again hesitant to answer questions apart from BBlover who pleaded to be spared. In the end his pleas were enough as the winners decided to send an inactive player TheGreat home in a 3-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode #3 - "Time to read the votes I think"' After 2 straight losses Yukaghir were hoping to achieve their first win at the immunity challenge. It appeared that luck was in their favour as nobody from Chukchi showed up in time so Yukaghir won their first challenge be default. At tribal council Endo as tribe leader had guaranteed safety from the vote and he along with a few others were willing to answer questions at tribal council. Ofl was anxious for the vote to be read and it turned out to be a nail-biter. Nobody was safe with penalty votes for tribe members who had failed to vote at Tribal council 1 and 2 being included in amongst the winners votes. In the closest vote of the season so far bcl and ofl narrowly managed to avoid being voted out with cubsguy leaving the game in a 3-2-2-1-1 vote. 'Episode #4 - "Ya I'm a target"' The 4th challenge tested how much the players wanted to be in the game with a poll open to the tengaged public. With 65.5% of the vote, Yukaghir won their second immunity challenge, earning themselves the right to vote out another member of the Chukchi tribe. For the second time running Endo was the tribe leader and thus had guaranteed safety from the vote. At tribal council it seemed bclrocks was the only person worried about the vote as he thought he was a target. Although ofl had avoided a close shave at the previous tribal it appeared his time was up and he was voted out by a unanimous 5-0 vote. 'Episode #5 - "I feel somewhat safe"' The 5th immunity challenge provided another chance for castaways to put their creative juices to the test. Each tribe had to design a tribe flag with the best design winning immunity. While Yukaghir submitted a simple design involving a red background and the words Yukaghir Tribe in plain black font, Chukchi seized on the opportunity to gain back momentum and submitted a flag incorporating the season logo, their tribe colour and fancy font, needless to say this design won them immunity. At tribal council most of the Yukaghir members expressed that they felt completely safe while Whizzy and Bigalex commenting that they only felt somewhat safe. In the end it appeared Bigalex's doubts were warranted as he was voted out in a clear 6-3-1 vote. 'Episode #6 - "Drop your buffs"' At the immunity challenge Chukchi looked primed to further their 1 player lead on Yukaghir. In a first to five points challenge that involved jumbled words relating to the arctic being unscrambled, Bdreezy scored 4 points in a row to take Chukchi to a 4-0 lead. When a 2 word jumble increased the difficulty, MMA was able to come from nowhere to score Yukaghir's first point. From their he went on a scoring frenzy to level the challenge at 4 all. The final unscramble would be a multitude of words with all the letters jumbled together with no spaces between them. After 3 clues, MMA was able to grab victory from the jaws of defeat, unscrambling the phrase arctic small tool tradition to win immunity for Yukaghir. Yukaghir also won reward which was a feast that they would enjoy while sitting in on Chukchi's tribal council. At tribal council Bdreezy felt he deserved to stay because he competed in the challenge all by himself, hippydude promised to never let his tribe down again and be at all the challenges possible. Neither of these two had to worry though as the winners chose to vote off pandaluver 3-1-1. After the vote the players were told to drop their buffs and with the numbers level once again many thought it was time for the merge but this was not to be the case. In another twist, the tribe leaders (Bcl for Chukchi and Whizzy for Yukaghir) would select new tribes alternating between picking a member of the opposite side to join their tribe and selecting a tribemate to remain on their team. After the shuffle each tribe was made of 3 original Chukchi and 3 original Yukaghir members with the Winner Takes All Twist remaining in play. 'Episode #7 - "Omg they turn on Jayson?"' At the immunity challenge it seemed Whizzy had made strong choices in picking the new Yukaghir tribe with them winning immunity in the Go-Go-Stop challenge. Players had to make their way down a gamezone trying to find go's while avoiding stops and hazards. In a close challenge many castaways came close to winning only to step on a return to start square. In the end Sergeant was the first player to step off the gamezone and win immunity for Yukaghir. At tribal council it seemed everyone was anxious about how the new Yukaghir tribe would vote with nobody feeling very talkative apart from charlie who accidentally revealed his vote for gustawind infront of everyone instead of mailing it. In the first vote after the shuffle it appeared Yukaghir was out to eliminate threats with a bitter BBlover(Jayson) voted off in a fairly straightforward 5-2-1 vote. 'Episode #8 - "Strength and trust. Gotta take out the threats"' At the second immunity challenge after the shuffle, Yukaghir were able to win immunity by default as no Chukchi members turned up to compete. Bdreezy was the new Chukchi tribe leader and thus was the only player out of the Chukchi 5 with guaranteed safety at tribal council. Endo made it clear that the new Yukaghir would be voting based on strength and trust and that they would be voting out threats. In a tense tribal council, Yukaghir seemed divided over who to vote with Spike15 voted out in a close 3-2-1 vote. After the vote it was revealed that with 10 castaways remaining the two tribes had merged and Bdreezy was given a bag of yellow buffs to distribute as well as a map to the newly merged tribe's camp. 'Episode #9 - "What is my name doing over there twice?"' At perhaps the most dramatic immunity challenge in the history of bingo's survivor series, players had to shoot at opponents tiles trying to shatter them and be the player with the last tile standing. The challenge began by bcl being accused of mailing people and trying to vote gustawind out which he denied. Bcl was infuriated by these comments and stated that he quit the game. With the challenge continuing Bdreezy and charlie were the first two players to be eliminated with MMA shattering both of their final tiles. After many more eliminations the final 3 remaining were Whizzy, MMA and Epstar. With Whizzy having 5 tiles left and Epstar and MMA having only 5 tiles combined they both teamed up against Whizzy but with a few stray shots MMA was the next eliminated. With Epstar and Whizzy firing at each other it was clear one of them would soon win. In the end Whizzy missed left when firing at Epstar shattering her own tile and thus eliminating herself from the challenge. Just as whizzy won immunity controversy struck again as another Whizzy logged into the chatzy. It appeared that somebody had been impersonating Whizzy for the challenge which left everyone confused. At the conclusion of the challenge the contestants had to agree on a tribe name. MMA suggested Omayok the Eskimo work meaning alive which everyone thought was appropriate. At tribal council, bcl returned to the game and joined Epstar as immune from the vote due to the controversial events of the challenge and the false accusations against him. The first vote of the newly merged Omayok tribe proved to be just as dramatic as the days events with 6 players receiving votes against them. In the end the result was clear though with charliescene becoming the 9th player voted out of the game 5-1-1-1-1-1. 'Episode #10 - "I feel the numbers are fairly even"' At the second individual immunity challenge Epstar was able to take advantage of the lack of participants and earn his second straight individual immunity victory and hold safety once more from the vote. At tribal council some interesting facts were revealed. 9 players remained with the possibility of viewing the numbers in two different lights. Based on original tribes Chukchi held the advantage 5-4 but based on tribes since the shuffle Yukaghir lead Chukchi 5-4. The real question of the night for the castaways was where did their loyalties lie? Hippydude stated that he felt the numbers were fairly even and he was correct, becoming the 10th person voted out and the 1st member of the jury in a 4-3-1-1 vote. 'Episode #11 - "DefiniteIy nervous. I thought I was giving Ep a run for his money"' For the third individual challenge, the remaining contestants had to design what they were playing for...the individual immunity necklace. In a close challenge Epstar won immunity for the 3rd time straight while Endo was deemed to have the best design by a guest judge and thus won reward. At tribal council players were nervous about the vote and Gustawind called himself dumb for not winning the immunity challenge. After players cast their votes it was revealed that the result was the first tied voted of the season with 4 votes for gustawind and 4 votes for bclrockschamp. In the revote the vote shifted just enough and bclrockschamp was voted out 5-3. 'Episode #12 - "'